


Or Die

by phai6688



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and The Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!SamWilson, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced outing by family member, Fuck Or Die, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mostly sex to be honest, Oral Sex, Outing, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive!Bucky, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV), Protective!Bucky, Rough Sex, Some angst, Some domestic fluff, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, Top!BuckyBarnes, minimal angst, oblivious men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phai6688/pseuds/phai6688
Summary: Sam gets hit with a powerful aphrodisiac that requires him to have penetrative sex or die. Bucky doesn't mind doing what he's gotta do to help his friend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first The Falcon and The Winter Soldier fanfic! So excited to be part of this fandom!
> 
> Some warnings:  
> -Very explicit sex in this story  
> -I'm going off what I've seen in the December 2020 trailer. No spoilers for the actual series.  
> -I'm not profiting from this at all! (Except for the joy of having people read what I wrote. Thank you, reader!)

It was strange, at first, to work with Sam Wilson. Other than a few battles, Bucky hadn't worked with anyone, as part of a team, since World War 2, so he blamed their "fights" on his rusty social skills. And being on the run for so many years had turned him into a bit of a loner, so different from the charismatic man he'd been. So, it was difficult for him to voice his concerns and problems out loud, which frustrated Sam.

Meanwhile, Sam struggled with leadership of their small team and also carrying the mantle of Captain America. Bucky could tell that it made him uncomfortable to call the shots but as the new "captain," the former Winter Soldier followed his cues. For the most part. 

One time, he ran off to complete the mission on his own, having seen an opportunity. When he returned, tired and bloody, Sam yelled at him about teamwork and patience for almost an hour. Every time he thought the man had finished, he would take a look at the bandaged leg he'd wrapped for Bucky and start all over again. Bucky gritted his teeth and took it.

But he understood Sam's feeling when the man did the same thing to him not too long afterwards. He went into a battle with little information and plan, only the instinctual need to save the child in danger. When Bucky caught up with him, he'd been wounded on the shoulder. Seeing his red blood on his uniform filled him with a hot fury. He didn't rant at Sam but silently and roughly cleaned him up.

"It's not that bad, cyborg," Sam joked, then gasped when Bucky pressed harder on the wound with the cotton pad. Good thing their temporary home base had a good stock of medicinal supplies.

When he finished, he simply said, "Don't do that again," and left to destroy something. 

Despite all these hiccups, it became easier to work with Sam because he liked the man. He had a good heart, was honest and straightforward, and seemed to genuinely like him. He couldn't detect a trace of fear or distain towards him, and Bucky couldn't pinpoint when that changed. When they came back from the five year snap, they had immediately stood together and kept an eye on each other throughout the ensuing battle. It'd felt natural, and Bucky didn't question it. They stood together during Stark's funeral, and he'd accepted Sam's hand on his shoulder. He didn't like people touching him, but he liked it when Sam did. 

He felt safe with Sam Wilson.

After Sam got the shield, he accepted partnering with the man to right some of the wrongs the five year snap and unsnap caused in the world. Despite his steady nature, Sam turned out to be a handful. He was stubborn, followed instincts more than common sense, and rejected Captain America's shield. This made things harder, especially when dealing with government agencies who wanted to see _a_ Captain America, but Bucky liked the challenge. 

"Cyborg-man, what are you thinking about?" Sam pressed a hot mug against his flesh arm. Bucky immediately took it. 

"Thinking about tomorrow's mission," he said automatically, even though it wasn't necessarily true. But they should think about the mission. It was a tricky one because they had to infiltrate a base that specialized in bioweapons. He'd asked about doing this solo since Bucky was immune to many poisons and toxins, but Sam wouldn't hear of it. Instead, both of them were camping out in one of the safe houses, not too far from the military base. 

Sam rolled his eyes and walked back to the small kitchen. He flipped something on the skillet and took out two plates from one of the cupboards. "We got this mission, Bucky. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" He stared as Sam dished out the food onto the two plates. 

"Like... dating! Man, it's been so hard to date lately. Feels weird," Sam brought the two plates over to the other side of the counter and sat on the stool besides Bucky. Accidentally, he brushed their knees together, and Bucky pulled his leg to the side, a tingling sensation distracting him briefly from the conversation. 

"I don't date," he said flatly and picked up his fork. The food looked delicious and colorful- saucy chicken, rice, and collard greens. 

"What? When was the last time you... you know," Sam winked at him and gave him a suggestive look. 

Bucky ignored both in favor of eating. "This is really good." 

"Thanks! The kitchen was fully stocked for once."

"I didn't know you could cook," he muttered after he swallowed a few more bites. 

"Because you never come over when I invite you!" He playfully shoved Bucky's metal arm. "I cook all the time. The chicken is my Mama's recipe," he said with pride evident in his voice.

"I'm going to have to come over," Bucky said truthfully. Ever since his conditioning, Bucky hadn't been too fond of food. He ate it because it was necessary to keep his body strong, but he didn't have the same zeal for his meals that he had before. But this simple yet tasty meal, crafted by Sam, gave him hope that he was improving in this area.

"Wow, I didn't leave any leftovers since we're leaving tomorrow," Sam said apologetically when Bucky finished more than half of his plate in record time. "What do you usually eat every night?"

"I'm a microwave chef," he smirked at the dramatic gasp the man gave. 

"No! Shoot, I'm always cooking and looking for someone to try my food," Sam returned to his meal. "Sarah, my sister, used to be my tester, but now she's got her own life," the last words were said in a low tone. 

"It's hard to get used to everything again," he replied. It wasn't hard for Bucky, though, but he could imagine it would be difficult for someone else. He was used to these lapses of time. It had been nice to come back to this slightly alien world with someone else. He imagined coming back by himself, both Sam and Steve choosing to move on with their lives, and something tightened in his chest. He fidgeted on his stool to loosen it.

"Yeah," Sam said gloomily. Then, he perked up, "Hey, I was asking about your love life! Are you with someone?"

"I told you, I don't date. Besides, how can I date someone when I spend most of my time with you?" He asked with a smile, then drowned the warm tea from the mug Sam had placed near his arm.

Sam's expressive face frowned, "True. But you could have some side thing going on. What about in Wakanda? I bet you were super popular over there with the whole tall, dark, and mysterious vibe," Sam wiggled his eyebrows at his partner. 

Bucky pictured the pretty women, in the village he'd stayed in, who stared at him or giggled suggestively in his presence. One of the elders had even approached him to see if he had been interested in courting one of them. He hadn't been. He hadn't been interested in that for a long time. He shrugged. 

He remembered to reciprocate someone's interest in him. It was one of the social norms he'd forgotten. "What about you?" He asked, standing up to collect the empty plates. 

Sam shrugged. "I haven't dated anyone in years. Kinda hard to when you're on the run, missed out on five years of everyone's lives, and stuck with a cyborg," Sam playfully stuck out his pink tongue at Bucky who turned on the faucet to wash dishes. 

Bucky grunted in response. 

"Are you sure you should be doing that? I don't want your hand to rust," Sam pointed out with a laugh. 

Bucky rolled his eyes so hard that his eyeballs felt a little sore. "Fuck you," he retorted without any heat. 

Sam grinned and stood up to stretch. Bucky admired the hard lines of his body for purely professional reasons. Sam looked strong, and a strong partner was a plus. Bucky dropped the soapy sponge when Sam began to take off his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He coughed when he voice rose at the end. 

Sam blinked at him, shirt in hand, brown skin gleaming in the warm hues of the lamplight. "I'm getting ready for bed, didn't you say we should sleep?" 

Bucky nodded and refocused his attention on the dishes. The safe house was absurdly small. It was the size of a studio apartment with a little kitchen, a living room that served as the bedroom, and a small bathroom. After he finished washing dishes, Bucky realized that there was only one bed. No couch because the couch was the bed. Of course, Bucky had known this before. He had scouted the area before letting Sam come inside, but he'd shrugged off the one bed situation. Now, with the clear image of a half naked Sam in mind, he felt his heart quicken with discomfort. Yes, that was what it was. He wasn't used to being close to someone like that. All the talk of dating had made him see things in a weird way. 

Less than an hour later, he was awkwardly standing next to the bed, while Sam finished reading a page of his book. They had taken turns in the bathroom, and Sam looked comfortable underneath the thick blanket with his loose blue shirt and pants. 

"Ready to sleep?" He bookmarked the book and laid it on the side table. 

"Maybe I should keep a look out. I don't sleep much, anyway," he muttered, scratching his head. 

Sam burrowed himself deeper under the covers and turned to face him. "Shut up and sleep. You need to rest for tomorrow's mission," Sam closed his eyes. 

Bucky turned off the lights and tentatively laid next to Sam. He twisted on his side to make more space. It was a big bed, but for two large men, it felt small. 

"Good night, James," Sam sighed out. 

Bucky frowned. Sam usually called him James when he was mad at him. And used his middle name. The man's body relaxed completely, and his breathing even out. Bucky was acutely aware of the heat Sam's body radiated. His little puffs of exhaled air tickled the back of his neck. Still, it was hard for him to fall asleep.

The conditioning, the numerous de-icing and re-icing sessions, and the de-conditioning at Wankanda had messed with his sleep. Bucky thought for good since he couldn't remember the last time he had a restful night. Slowly, he was getting better, so he tried to maintain hope. He could now sleep three hours without a nightmare, jerking himself awake, or feeling a sudden, bone deep chill that robbed all of the vestiges of sleep from his body.

But now, Sam was so warm. And all Bucky could think of was of how comfortable and snug the man looked with his sleeping clothes. Silently and swiftly, he turned and stared at the man's slack features. His eyes got used to the darkness, and his vision was sharper than the average human's, so he could make out Sam's face with minimal difficulty. Abruptly, he remembered that he used to like to cuddle after sex. Actually, he'd liked to cuddle in general and remembered cuddling a cold, skinny Steve in their tiny, one-bedroom apartment. His friend hated their necessity-driven cuddle sessions, but Bucky secretly looked forward to them. 

He matched Sam's breathing and felt a heaviness drag his eyelids down. He took another peek at his partner's peaceful features before closing his eyes. And falling asleep.

He was disorientated when he woke up six hours later much closer to Sam Wilson. His arm was thrown over the man's trim waist, and his face buried in his soft shirt. Sam was a heavy sleep, so he was still gently snoozing into Bucky's neck. The former Winter Soldier disengaged himself from his partner with the precision and the speed of diffusing an atomic bomb. He sighed when he was able to leave the bed and stand beside it. 

He looked down at his one metallic and one flesh hand in confusion. One of things he prided himself on was the ability to control his own actions and make his own decisions. But he'd cuddled with Sam last night through no conscious will of his own, so he couldn't help but feel betrayed by his body. He lowered his hands and glared at his raging erection, tenting through his shorts. It refused to heed his warning.

Quiet as a genetically enhanced mouse, Bucky got himself ready for the mission. He should have woken up Sam and gone over the details one more time, but he wanted to let the man sleep. Dressed in his usual dark uniform, he stared down at the man. He jerked when Sam began to twist and turn. Strangely, the man turned towards the occupied side of the bed. A quick glance at the clock revealed that Bucky had been staring at his partner for over half an hour. And he thought he had been getting better with social norms.

"What time is it?" Sam mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

Bucky took a few seconds to answer. "Time for our mission. C'mon."

"Alright, alright," Sam grumbled. 

The mission started off successfully. They had descended on the base with the element of surprise. Everything was going well until one of the scientist sneaked behind them and threw a purple vial at their feet. 

"What the fuck is that?" Sam punched a soldier away from him before falling to his knees, gagging. 

They had already won the brief battle and were just dealing with stragglers. Bucky bent down to examine the vial. A clear liquid was clinging to the broken glass. He sniffed the air. It smelled like roses but with a rancid twinge. He stood up, cursed loudly, and punched the soldier attacking Sam again clear across the base.

He stomped over to the scientist trying to back crawl away from him. He grabbed the man by his white lab coat. "Where is the cure?" He growled. 

The scientist shook his head. "No, cure! We only had one dose." He chuckled, madness evident in his eyes. "You're going to die!"

Bucky knocked him unconsciousness with a blank expression. Good news was that he was immune to this toxin, but Sam... He turned to his partner. Underneath the dark hue of his skin, his cheeks were flushed a bright red and sweat was beading on his forehead. 

"Barnes, I don't feel good," he panted. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck! He could only curse as he worked quickly to cover the remaining dose of the toxin with an airtight carp, secure the base, and lock up any last of the stragglers. If anyone moved, he hit them in the back of the neck with enough force that he wondered if he accidentally killed one or two. He couldn't muster up any remorse. He sent an urgent message to their headquarters, asking for backup, but knew that they wouldn't get there until tomorrow. By then, it would be too late.

When he got back to Sam, the man had risen to his feet and was bent over a box. 

"What was that?" He asked hoarsely.

"A very powerful aphrodisiac. Deadly if not dealt with in time," Bucky struggled to keep his face impassive when Sam let out a moan as soon as he touched his hot back. 

"How-how do we deal with this?" 

"Let's head back to the safe house. We'll talk there," Bucky scanned the area for any surprise attacks. He didn't see anything move, but he didn't like the idea of being this open and vulnerable with an incapacitated partner. Without any warning, he swung Sam over his shoulder and walked to where they hid their bikes. 

"James Buchanan Barnes, put me down!"

"No," he grunted when Sam began to wiggle around. "Stop moving!"

"I can fly!"

"No, you can't," he replied stoically. 

When they reached the bikes, Bucky gently set Sam on his feet, and the man glared at him with feverish black eyes. 

"Get on my bike. We have to get the safe house as soon as possible," Bucky commanded as he started his vehicle. He heard Sam huff before he slid onto the bike behind him. "Hold onto me, Sam." Unnaturally hot arms slowly wrapped themselves around his waist, and he took off. 

They made it back to the safe house in record time. He helped Sam inside, his knees buckling every few steps, and firmly closed the door behind them. "We should take showers to make sure we don't have some of that stuff on us."

"Wh-why aren't you affected?" Sam asked with a hand on his stomach. "I feel like crap."

"That feeling won't last. The second stage should be hitting you soon," Bucky said, examining Sam visually. "I've been exposed to this before and now I'm immune." He shrugged off memories of begging for faceless hands to touch him. "You'll be immune, too, afterwards."

Sam nodded, then began to undo his vest with trembling fingers. Bucky turned away and headed outside to scout their perimeter. He tried to keep his mind blank and not on the knowledge that he would have to let his good friend fuck him soon. The last time he'd been with a man, one of his handlers who'd been drunk on power, he'd forced him to lay passively as he shoved his cock into him. Before that, he'd been exposed to the aphrodisiac toxin, and to this day, he didn't know how many men he'd let fuck him in that dirty lab. But this was Sam. Sam was safe and kind and gentle. And he had no other choice in this. It was either let himself get fucked or let Sam die. 

Inside, Sam was trembling underneath the covers. Bucky ignored him, grabbed something from the kitchen, and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and prepared himself. He left the small bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Sam had pushed off the covers of his chest. Despite himself, Bucky's mouth salivated at the sight of his broad, muscular chest, misted with sweat, and his hard, little brown nipples. The heady scent of male arousal filled the small safe house.

"What kind of poison is this?" Sam groaned, and Bucky could see the large tent his erection made underneath the blanket. He was well into the second stage. If they didn't fuck soon, then Sam would die. 

"It's a powerful toxin, not a poison. You have to have penetrative sex with someone to alleviate the symptoms," Bucky sat on the edge of the bed as Sam digested the words. 

"Sex? Um, yeah," Sam arched his back, and one his hands wandered underneath the blanket.

"It has to be an exchange of fluids. Consent doesn't matter," Bucky said tonelessly as he watched Sam pleasure himself. His own erection began to bother him, and he pressed the heel of his hand over it. "Sam, I'm going to let you fuck me. It's the only way," he stood up and dropped the towel.

Sam's eyes bulged and devoured his naked form hungrily before he roughly turned his head to the other side. "Bucky, I can't." He hunched over his erection as another wave of arousal and heat crashed over him. Bucky remembered that feeling.

"Sam, you'll die. I'm sorry," he whispered and placed his knee on the bed. 

Sam dragged himself in the opposite direction. "No, you've done this before, right?" He said between pants. "You had to do this? Consent didn't... matter."

Bucky felt a twinge in his chest. Even in this desperate state, the former counselor couldn't stop thinking of others. "It's ok, Sam. I don't mind," his erection could testify to that.

"No, Bucky."

"Sam, don't be difficult." He never had to beg anyone to fuck him like this. Unknowingly, Bucky's bottom lip pushed out into a pout.

"You fuck me," Sam said in a trembling voice. 

Bucky was so shocked, he went back to standing besides the bed. "What? No! You fuck me!" He ignored his cock when it jerked at Sam's absurd idea.

"Please, Bucky. Fuck me, put it in me," Sam twisted onto his knees, letting the blanket pool around his legs. 

Bucky stared at the smooth, firm lobes of his ass and that hard, muscled back. "Sh-shut up, Sam. Have you even been with a man before?" This was pure madness! Bucky could take it, he'd taken it. Why was his partner acting so noble about this?

"Ahh," he moaned as he stroked his erection with a tight fist. "Riley and I... we experimented," Bucky clenched his fists, "but never did that." Sam dropped to all fours. "James, do something! Now!" He growled. 

Sam's luscious ass was right in front of him. Only the shadows of the fading light in the safe house hid his hole from Bucky's view. He knew he was going to be tight, he'd never been fucked before, and Bucky's fleshed hand caressed his cock desperately. 

"James, what the fuck are you doing! I need-" Sam's hand jerked between his spread thighs frantically. "It's not enough," he whimpered. "Oh fuck, I feel so hot. Burning."

His words spurred Bucky to search for the small bottle of oil he'd grabbed from the kitchen. He gave himself a moment to massaged those firm, generous globes, he'd always been an ass man, before parting them. Sam's puckered hole was so tiny that Bucky feared that his sizable erection wouldn't fit in there. That didn't stop from the precum from leaking from his cock. 

"Use your metal hand. Use the metal one," Sam begged into the pillow, sheets rumpled in his fists. 

Bucky poured the oil onto his metal fingers and pressed one digit into Sam's hole. He watched avidly as the tiny asshole hungrily welcomed him inside. He used two fingers and groaned at the flash of pink flesh as he stretched the tight muscle. 

"Yes, yes, give me more," his friend begged hoarsely. 

Bucky rammed three metallic fingers inside him, making Sam shout and tighten around him. He curled his fingers until Sam was twisting and whimpering underneath him, moving his hips back and forth to fuck himself on his fingers. 

He pulled out and poured more oil onto his metal hand. "On your back, sweetheart," he whispered and stroked his aching cock with his greased hand. 

On his back, Sam was a feast for Bucky's hungry eyes. All muscles, smooth reddish brown skin, pebbled nipples, and a hefty, thick erection that dribbled precum on his flat abdomen. 

"You're gorgeous," he whispered as he caressed trembling, solid thighs. "Spread those pretty legs of yours for me. Yeah, just like that," he praised as Sam opened himself to his gaze. 

"James," he moaned, his cheeks burning a deeper shade of reddish brown.

"It'll hurt at first, but I'm going to make it good for you, darling," Bucky promised and settled himself over the shaking man. He ran his human hand over the slopes of his body. Then, he braced himself on his metal arm and used his right hand to poise his cock at Sam's entrance. He stared into his friend's eyes as he slowly entered him. 

Sam's hands gripped his flank, and he wrapped his legs around his hips. Bucky dipped his head to swallow his cries as he steadily feed that small, hungry hole his entire length. Sam reciprocated his kiss and opened his lush lips eagerly. Bucky devoured them with a deep groan as he sank deeper into his tightness. 

He tore his mouth away to bite at his own arm. The brief pain distracted him from the tight heat surrounding him, and the withering, handsome man underneath him. When he wasn't on the brink of exploding, he peppered Sam's cheeks and neck with quick, little kisses. 

"Darling, darling," he whispered into the delicious spread of warm, brown skin. "You feel incredible." 

Sam surged up and kissed him desperately with a hand on the back of his neck. Bucky was quickly becoming addicted to his taste and the feel of his lips. He'd forgotten how much he'd enjoyed kissing. He began to move, this time Sam was the one who tore himself away to bite at his human shoulder.

"That feels so good, too good," he whimpered.

"Yeah?" Bucky smirked. "How about now?" He gave him a hard jab and nudged against that nub of pleasure he'd discovered earlier. 

Sam's upper body lifted off the bed as he vocalized his pleasure. His mouth formed a perfect O as Bucky drilled into him, relentlessly, in that same angle. The former Winter Soldier nuzzled his damp neck, enjoying the feel of his soft skin against his and the intoxicating aroma of healthy, horny male. 

As he moved, their hard abdomens stroked his leaking erection, and Bucky wondered if Sam could cum without touching his cock. "You take my cock so well, sweetheart," he panted into the man's ear. "So proud of you." He liked to dirty talk during sex, he remembered that, too. 

"J-James!" Sam stammered as waves of pleasure crashed over his body. "Shit, don't stop!" 

He saw Sam's hand sneak between their bodies to touch his erection, and Bucky growled, grabbed it with his metallic hand and flattened it back on the mattress. "No," he commanded. "You're cumming just like this." 

"No, I can't," Sam shook his head from side to side, while his captured hand gripped Bucky's tightly. 

Bucky entangled their fingers together and said, "Now that I got a taste of this, you can't take it away from me." He liked dirty talk because he liked discovering his lover's kinks. "I'm going to want this all the time, Sam."

Bingo. He ran the tip of his tongue up the strong column of Sam's neck when the man twisted his head again and canted his hips up to meet his. "Fuck, James. I'm gonna cum!" 

"After every mission, I'm going to bend you over and claim this ass," he shamelessly growled these words as he stared into those stunned, brown eyes. "Show the world that the new Captain America's ass belongs to me."

"James!" Sam wailed and came between their bodies. Bucky stilled and pressed his forehead against Sam's hot shoulder. Sam clenched so beautifully around his cock that he almost came himself, but he ruthlessly knocked back his orgasm. He still wasn't done playing. 

Shaking and trembling, Sam's cock jetted load after load of cum, and Bucky used his metallic fist to milk every drop. Sam shuddered at the feel of his cold appendage, and Bucky almost removed it when Sam's hand landed over his metal fingers to intertwine them together. Sam's cock softened on his ripped abdomen as the man's breathing eased. 

Bucky bent down to finally taste a tantalizing little brown nipple. He suckled on the little nub, trying to soothe it, but the stubborn thing refused to back down. He switched to its brother and used the tip of his tongue to play with it. He knew the exact moment Sam realized he was still impaled on a large, still very erect, penis. He tried shifting his legs and let out a gasp.

"Um, you didn't-" Sam bit his swollen lip.

"Getting to that, darling," Bucky smirked a little evilly. 

He shifted back, without dislodging from Sam, until he was standing at the edge of the bed. He dragged Sam closer with his metal hand and settled both hands on his hips. 

"Sorry," he said in an unapologetic tone. 

Sam frowned and opened his mouth to ask something when Bucky began to move. Well, more like ram Sam into the mattress with his dick. He didn't hold back in terms of strength and speed, knowing that Sam could handle it. The wet slapping sounds of skin violently meeting skin fueled his desire and desperation. The bed slammed repeatedly against the wall, and Sam stared up at him in shock.

He knew Sam was extra-sensitive right now, since he just came, and that his rough movements provided too much stimulus. Bucky couldn't find it in himself to care. The guy asked for this, he begged for Bucky to take him. Now, he was making sure that Sam never forgot who took his ass first. He'd never been a possessive lover, but he'd never been with someone he cared for as much as he did Sam.

"Ah, James!" Sam yelped and gripped the flesh hand on his hip. "Too much, too much!"

"I think you can cum again," he grunted as he watched Sam's cock thicken. 

"No, too much," he sobbed and twisted the sheets in his fists again. "Ahh, fuck! How can this feel so good!" He withered and used one of his legs to hook Bucky closer. 

Bucky couldn't speak, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. He gritted his teeth and stared down at his lust crazed friend as sweat dripped down his back. Every slap of his balls against his ass, every stroke of his cock inside of that silken, hot entrance, and every gasp and hiccuping breath Sam made brought him closer to release. He couldn't stop, didn't ever want to stop, fucking into his yielding tightness. 

But finally, he did explode inside of Sam Wilson. He had the presence of mind to remove his metal hand from his hips, in case he crushed it, and buried his cock as deep inside of him as he could. Sam's ass hungrily milked his cock as the twitches and the cumming died down. 

"Fuck," he moaned and massaged Sam's thigh. He leaned against one of his splayed legs and kissed his knee. 

"You're not a cyborg, you're an animal," Sam complained in a gravelly voice. 

Bucky grinned and pulled out. Sam sighed when he cock left him completely. He dropped to his knees and thumbed open Sam's cheeks to see his white cum leaking from his loosened and gapping hole. He couldn't help but prob it with a metal finger and, as if in a trance, watched it sink inside very easily. 

"What are you doing now?" Sam braced himself on his elbows and glared down at him. Bucky kissed the back of his thighs before moving up to solve another problem. "Fuck, warn a guy, will ya!" Sam yelled when Bucky enveloped his cock in his mouth. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Bucky breathed in Sam's musky, masculine scent and the heady smell of his cum as he sucked his cock. It was enough to arouse him again, but he didn't think Sam would be too happy about that. He concentrated on making him cum as quickly as possible. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna-!" Sam tried to push him away, but Bucky batted his hands away. He swallowed his cum, loving the salty, slightly bitter taste of Sam in his mouth. He released his softening, sensitive penis and sat back on his heels, gazing up at Sam.

"Get up here, now," Sam ordered.

When they were both in bed, Sam rearranged Bucky until he was lying on the pillow, and Sam on his chest. "Man, I'm so sore now. You and your giant, machine penis," Sam grumbled with a yawn. 

Bucky chuckled. They had a lot of talk about and figure out together, but it was a good sign that Sam was joking around with him. And he wasn't kidding when he told Sam that there was no going back. "Don't forget to add life saving because it cured you," Bucky kissed the top of his head. 

"You're not going to shut up about that, are you?" He muttered sleepily. "I guess, we solved our dating problem." In the next breath, he fell asleep. 

Bucky smiled tenderly at him. "I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky act like busy boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support for this fanfic! Please let me know if you enjoy it via kudos and/or comments! I really appreciate it.

Two week after the "incident" a.k.a "getting the life fucked out of him to save his life" or "life fuck" as Sam affectionately called it in his head, he and Bucky still haven't talked about it. The closest they've gotten to verbally acknowledging the situation was when Sam refused a full medical check up when he and Bucky rolled into headquarters after that mission. Bucky stared the doctors down when they protested. The head doctor raised an eyebrow but eventually gave up. Out of the two of them, Sam was usually complacent with standard medical procedures. This time, they switched roles, and Bucky meekly submitted himself for examination. The head doctor complained that it was hard to keep up with their changing moods. Bucky serenely smiled and gave them the middle finger. 

After that, nada. Granted, they've been busy these past two weeks. They had to return to the military base, file reports, and they received a second mission only hours after they finished the first. It was a quick one but draining. When Sam got home, he slept in his own bed for a full day.

After recharging from his back-to-back missions, Sam didn't have a lot of opportunities to talk to the guy. He was always doing some secret spy stuff and strolled into their meetings with some weird knowledge or hidden information that he got from Gods knows where. Sam thought it was incredibly sexy but had been good with keeping that bit of information to himself until the aphrodisiac toxin made him act like a dick-obsessed slut with his partner and friend.

And things felt weird between them. Like there was something heavy and unspoken. Sam knew that he should broach the subject with Bucky. As a former counselor, he figured that the brunt of the emotional development in their relationship would fall to him. But he felt so... embarrassed by the things he'd done and how he acted. He could blame the toxin and sweep it under the rug, but Sam hated lying, especially lying to himself. Things like that tended to manifest in other ways. 

So, Sam could only live with this truth: he loved each second he spent with Bucky in that safe house. He loved cooking for the guy, talking with him, sleeping next to him, and the sex had been out of this world. He'd never imagined that sex between two men could be so explosive and thrilling. After he and Riley experimented, he felt awkward and strange, but he chalked it up to his first time with a man. With Bucky, it was different but familiar at the same time, tender and rough, claiming and giving. He loved the little bubble they had created in the safe house and wanted more of it. Yet, whenever he opened his mouth to say something about it, fear and uncertainty stopped him. 

There was so little he actually knew about James "Bucky" Barnes. He knew some about his past, the brainwashing, and that he had some trouble acclimating to normalcy, whatever that meant anymore. For years, he wondered about the relationship between him and Steve because their bond felt stronger than a mere brotherly one. He'd never asked, it wasn't his business, then Steve chose his old girlfriend over Bucky Barnes. He thought that woman must have been one hell of a fucking fine woman for any person to choose her over the stunningly gorgeous former Winter Soldier. 

If he was being really honest, the scariest part of pursing something with Bucky Barnes was knowing that he would be, again, in Steve Roger's shadows. He had to constantly prove himself as Captain America, but he didn't know if he could do it as Bucky's lover. The first few weeks of his partnership with Bucky, he stealthily examined the man, dreading and hoping to see cracks of devastation on his calm facade. Maybe Bucky was a great actor, but he never saw anything. 

What he did notice from his partner were subtle changes in behavior after their "life fuck" mission. The guy started doing things for him like holding the door open and grabbing things for him without him having to ask. He even started pulling his chair for him. The sad part was that Sam hadn't actively noticed any of this, and he went through already opened doors like it was his due, accepted snacks, drinks, and other materials deposited onto his hands with a small smile, and sat down (right after their "life fuck," he had to do this very carefully because a giant, machine penis destroyed his ass!) on offered chairs. 

He would have kept accepting all those things if Sharon Carter hadn't remarked offhandedly during a debriefing meeting for their third mission, "I wish my boyfriend was that attentive." She nodded to Bucky when he laid a black coffee near his arm after Sam yawned. 

Bucky shrugged, opened his mouth to answer, but switched back to Sam when he started coughing. 

"I'm ok," he whispered and coughed again into his elbow. The former Winter Soldier, now turned into Sam's personal shadow, went to get him a bottle of water. Sharon sighed dreamily but snapped back to the meeting when the presenting agent started zooming in on the evidence projected on the screen. 

Meanwhile, Sam's face burned. He was glad that his dark skin tone hid some of his embarrassment. They were acting like a fucking couple in front of everyone! And no one cared enough about it to warn him. Bucky came back with the bottle of water and watched attentively as he took a few sips. Sharon didn't even look at them again and started taking notes in her notebook.

Now, that he was aware, Sam realized that Bucky was treating him like some prom date from a 1950s movie. Which made sense considering that he grew up before World War 2. He didn't know how to feel about any of it.

When the meeting ended, he finally opened his mouth and asked, "Want to come over?"

Bucky nodded quickly as if he'd been waiting for Sam to utter those words. "I'll be there tomorrow, around 8. I have a stakeout tonight."

"Alright," Sam smiled at him, feeling his heart quicken in his chest. He ignored Sharon beside him, who sighed again.

That night, like most nights since "life fuck" happened, Sam had erotic, wet dreams of getting drilled by a somber, semi-obsessive Bucky Barnes. Those unblinking, ice blue eyes just stared at him as Bucky kept pounding him into the mattress. He was relentless and merciless, and Sam wanted more. Half awake, he lazily wrapped his fist around his erection and pulled. 

"Sure hope that's for me, sweetheart," he heard a familiar New York drawl. 

At first, he thought his imagination was that good and gasped a little as he continued fucking his fist, but then he sensed a cold breeze in his room. He sat up and turned on the lights. Bucky was sitting in the corner of his bedroom, smirking at him. The sudden bright lights didn't bother him. Bucky seemed like his usual grave and calm self, but he was slightly hunched over and his flesh arm was pressed to his stomach. 

"What happened?" Arousal forgotten, Sam left his bed to examine his friend. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Just a scratch, but I thought... some help would be nice." His pale cheeks tinged pink, and Sam smiled, despite the worry churning in his guts. Bucky rarely asked for help or voiced personal concerns. It was one of the most frustrating things about working with the guy. He took on too much, executed it well, but at the cost of himself. And when he got hurt, he hated letting anyone help him. It spoke volumes that he came to Sam when he did. 

"Just a scratch! That's a stab wound!" Sam yelled as he washed his hands in his bathroom and got his first aid supplies ready. On the run with Steve and Natasha, he was the only one with medical field experience. 

He heard Bucky grunt in pain as he took his shirt off, "It's a shallow stab wound. I heal quickly, Wilson." He was calling him by his last name, Sam was pushing him too much. He had to physically bite his lip to prevent himself from saying more.

He kneeled in front of Bucky and cleaned the wound. It was a small one that would only require a few stitches and would be gone in a few days. "How did this happen?" He asked, fury in his voice. 

Bucky sighed, "I was doing my stakeout and got jumped. The information we got was incorrect. There were two gangs working together."

"You got jumped by two gangs!" Sam struggled to keep his hand steady as he quickly and efficiently stitched the wound. It was hard to resist the distraction of his partner's half naked body, and the heady scent of metal and his own natural, masculine flavor. 

"I fled before they all came. It was fine. I couldn't get the intel we wanted though," he frowned. 

Sam took a few more minutes to finish before sitting up on his knees. He laid his hands on Bucky's hard thighs. "The mission doesn't matter as much as you do, James," Sam said sincerely, staring into those hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Why do you call me that?"

Sam blinked, "What? Cyborg?"

Bucky chucked, "No, why call me James?"

Sam stood up and cleaned up the medical supplies, "Because... I like James. Better than Bucky!" He said loudly and walked to his bathroom to wash his hands. 

"Wilson," Bucky said in a warning tone.

Sam sighed, staring at his reflection. He looked tired and drained. He was tired of fighting his feelings and second guessing himself. He went back out and sat across from Bucky on his bed. "It's what Steve called you, and it feels weird to call you that, too."

Bucky scratched his short hair, "A lot of people call me Bucky."

"No, a lot of people call you Barnes. Steve called you Bucky," Sam pointed out. He shrugged, "Sorry, I kinda threw that name at you. I can stop if-"

"No, it's fine. Just curious," Bucky leaned back on the chair. "I like James. Just hate that middle name." Sam admired the perfectly chiseled lines of his body. That fucker was sure good looking with all those muscles and that cyborg arm. He could feel those cold, unnaturally smooth fingers digging into his...

Sam sat up and coughed a little, "That's why I use it when I'm mad at you. It's what my Mama-" he snapped his mouth shut. He was going to say it was what his Mama did to his Dad. Was he treating Bucky like his boyfriend, too?

"Huh?" Seeing he wasn't going to get an answr, Bucky continued, "I'll go now and let you sleep." He stood up smoothly, not acting like he'd was injured at all. 

"The only place you're going is to shower, then to bed," Sam internally winced. He was completely channeling Mama Wilson. 

"Sounds good, too," Bucky nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Sam stared at the closed door, then ran around his small apartment, checking that things were clean. He ran a pretty tight ship, but he did find some clothes and dishes that he put in their right spots. He settled himself under the covers. Threw them off, took off his shirt, then settled back in. A second later, he threw the covers off again and picked up the shirt from the floor and put it back on. Bucky stepped into the bedroom as soon as he resettled into the bed. 

He was naked. 

"I didn't bring a change of clothes, so I figured this would be ok for now," he said as he rubbed his hair with a towel. He laid out the wet towel on a nearby chair as Sam struggled to look at anything else. 

"Sure," he whispered. He watched Bucky get into the bed beside him. 

Sam turned off the lights. As soon as he moved back to his spot, he discovered that Bucky was also there. The former Winter Soldier pressed the front of his hard body against his back. 

"J-James," Sam stuttered. 

"I just want to sleep, Sam. We can talk and have our date tomorrow," Bucky said gently into the side of his neck.

A date? With Bucky Barnes? Sam couldn't stop the goofy smile that crept onto his face and stayed there as he nestled deeper into Bucky's embrace. A warming, but still cool, metallic hand settled on his bare abdomen, and rubbed the firm muscles there. Sam drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and cherished for the first time in a while.

\--

Sarah Wilson rang her brother's doorbell again. She moved the covered plate of cake onto her other hand as she searched for her phone in one of her back pockets. She felt so bad about not returning Sam's phone calls lately. She'd gotten busy with grad school, a new relationship, and some personal projects. She knew it wasn't an excuse to leave her brother hanging and hoped that she could reconnect with him through this peace offering. 

When the door opened, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Standing on the other side must have been one of the most good looking men she'd ever seen. He was tall with piercing eyes, and a tight t-shirt that showed off every hard cut of muscle. She didn't even notice that he was wearing a strange sleeve and a pair of gloves covering only one hand. She stared. 

He assessed her coldly, appearing dangerous for a second. Sarah took a step back. She got the impression that the man could seriously hurt her if he wanted to. What had Sam gotten into now?

Suddenly, his face warmed, and he smiled at her. "You must be Sarah, Sam's sister?" His face grew even more handsome when he smiled, she thought faintly.

"Y-yeah, is Sam home?" 

The man gestured to somewhere behind him. "He's still sleeping. We had a long night," Sarah choked and felt her face heat. "Do you want to come in?"

She shook her head resolutely, "No, I'll call him later. Let him sleep in. I'm sure last night was... hard for both of you." Oh my God, she was making innuendos about her big brother's homosexual sex life!

The man cocked his head, "How did you know?" He asked innocently. 

Sarah squeaked and thrust the cake into his hard, broad, and very well-built chest. "I need to go. This is for Sam. And you. Bye!" Waving, she quickly walked down the hallway.

"Thank you! How did you know I was trying to make breakfast?" She heard the man ask but Sarah sped away. 

Outside of Sam's apartment building, she pulled out her phone and called her Mom. "Did you know Sam is gay?" She asked without a greeting. 

Silence. 

"Sam is what?" She screeched. 

"I just met his boyfriend. Who's very handsome. I think they're pretty serious," she gossiped as she walked towards her car. 

"A handsome boyfriend? That boy only looked at women before he got snapped. Now he comes back five years later, gay and with a boyfriend?!"

"Mama," Sarah rolled her eyes. "The snap didn't make Sam gay. It didn't change people like that."

"Yes, it did. Look at your uncle, who now likes coffee. Before the snap, no one could get him to drink coffee, now he gulps it down like water." Sarah rolled her eyes again as she got into the car. "And now, my son is gay and doesn't even have the decency to call me about it. I'm heading over there." Sarah could hear a rustling noise in the background.

"Wait, when?"

"Now." Her mother hung up. 

Sarah stared at her phone, then glanced apologetically at her brother's apartment building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter that I want to write. Hopefully, you are liking Sam's section so far.


End file.
